One Piece 2nd Generation: Black Bird of The Marines Part 1
Yukihara awoke to Alexander and Rhea looking down on her. "Did I die?" Fantasia opened her mouth, but Jericho put his hand over it. "Nah, you're fine. Don't worry." Yukihara looked around, staring at everyone with a confused expression. "So... It's all over? Leone left?" Kent nodded. "I kicked his ass!!" "While getting your ass kicked." Fantasia said quickly. Kent sat in the corner, drawing circles in the ground. "Okay then." Faust stood up. "Yukimura! Guess what?! I'm coming to your wedding!" "Yukihara." She corrected with an irritated smile. "Yamanaka." Faust said, folding his arms. "You were closer last time!!" "Yamato?" "Close enough." Yukihara exhaled and got off the table. She looked to Terry and smiled. "TE TE!!" Terry sat down in a corner. "I asked you to stop calling me that." He pouted as he drew circles in the ground. Ashlynn and Rhea grabbed Yukihara and rushed her out the door. "Now that you're awake! We can get you fitted for your wedding dress." Alexander plunged to himself. "Can I go too?" Fantasia grabbed him by his hair and sat him down. "Nope! You spend time with the boys. This is for us." Fantasia pulled Alexander down and walked over to Rhea and Ashlynn. "Lets get this girl a fucking good dress!!" She yelled, as she led them out the room. The guys sat in the room then looked at each other. Terry shrugged. "Who wants to go out and eat some royal food?" Kent, Faust, and Jericho rose their hands. "I'm hungry. Let's eat!" Kent declared, and everyone roared in agreement. - Hyperion stood over a defeated Atlas. "Dammit... That was hard.." He looked to to the sky before falling on his back. "Why have you always been so strong? It's annoying at times." Drew walked over holding a drenched Gale and an unconscious Prime. "Hyperion Sir, I was atta-... What is Vice Admiral Atlas doing here?" Hyperion looked up to Drew. "I can't tell you. I don't know myself. But I gotta get back to the Draft. Before I'm eliminated." Hyperion slowly got on his feet. "Alright Drew, let's go." Drew dropped Prime next to Atlas and helped Hyperion as they hobbled back to the ship in silence. The soldiers were awake, bandaging themselves up from the beating from Atlas and Prime. A soldier came up to Drew and Hyperion and saluted. "Sir! I'm sorry! We were attacked by Vice Admiral Atlas sir!" Hyperion nodded. "Of course. He's sloppy. Don't you see his feathers literally littered across the the damn place.... Oh well, I'm just happy you're all safe. Don't worry, it's all over now." "Oh! Sir before I forget, the Draft wants you back immediately." Hyperion nodded. "Call them back. Tell them I'm on my way." Hyperion pushed off of Drew and stood tall. Drew's jaw dropped. "Sir! You can't be serious about fighting against Issho! You're in no condition to win!" Hyperion looked down to Drew with a smile and patted his head. "I'm sorry... But I've let my dream of becoming Admiral slip through my hands too many times in the past. I'm not letting it happen again." Tears started to fall off his cheeks. "I can't let it get by me again. Even if every bone in my body is broken.. I will win." Hyperion walked towards the front of the ship. "Okay guys... Set sail to Fort Stara." Drew hobbled off with Gale over his shoulder. "I need a medic! Immediately! Someone?!" Drew called until some soldiers relieved him of Gale and sat him down. "Thank you... Be sure you're extra careful with him. We can't have Georgiana-Senpai to come after us, now can we?" Hyperion looked back to Drew. "Senpai? You've never called me that! How come she gets it?" He poured. Drew laughed. "I was going to call you that when we first met. But you insisted I call you Hyperion.... Reminds me of when I first joined the marines." Drew leaned back and nostalgic thoughts filled his head. -A Few Years Ago- A younger looking Drew was standing in line with a bunch of other marines. He was noticing shorter than everyone and looked like a lost child. Sengoku walked to a stand and picked up a Den Den Mushi Sengoku tapped it and cleared his throat. "Welcome new recruits. Here is where you'll start the rest of your lives. As the protectors of the world, from all those that dare to corrupt the peace, all those who dare to take the lives of the innocent, and those who dare destroy for the sake of destruction. Here, you will be training for two years. How to fight. How to wield weapons. Of course you will be fed and clothed. I'm sure each of you will find these accommodations to your liking. Each room is equipped with a bed, a bathroom, and a closet. From 5am to 12pm, you will be training in hand to hand combat. 12-12:30, is lunch. 1-10, you'll be separated into different squadrons and be evaluated by our various staff of well accomplished fighters. And that is it. I hope you all do great. Oh and before I forget, those of you that manage to do horribly will be dismissed without a second thought. So I advise you all to do well." Sengoku stepped down from the podium. His words lingered in the air as the recruits relaxed a little. The young Drew was shaking in his boots. Sweat dripped down his face. A hand placed itself on his shoulder. Drew jumped and saluted. "PRIVATE DREW AT YOUR SERVICE SIR!!" He shouted nervously. The private started to laugh hysterically. "Kid, don't you think you're in the wrong place? This isn't a job for little boys." "B-but.. But I'm 22.." Drew stammered, barely able to form a sentence. He looked up to the surprised private with worried eyes. "Kid, it's not nice to lie." "I-I'm serious!" Drew stated. He fumbled around with his pockets and pulled out his ID. "S-see! I t-t-told you!" "Oh whatever." The private grabbed the ID card and tossed it aside. "Deal with it kid. You should be leaving." A giant hand picked the private up by his head. "Oww!! Who's the bastard that wants to get their ass kicked?!" "You think you can beat me? I would gladly let you try." Garp laughed. "I doubt you would last longer than 5 seconds." "G-Garp?! THE GARP?!!" The private screamed before peeling himself free. He got on his knees and bowed. "I'm so sorry sir. Pleas forgive me! I didn't mean it! I was just playing with him! Wasn't i, Adam?" Garp tilted his head. "Who's that? This is Drew. My new apprentice." Garp smiled. "Come on Drew, it's time to get going." Drew nodded and rushed to Garp's side as they walked away. "Sir? Are you the one that my grandfather sent me to find?" Garp nodded. "Yes sir, your grandfather Norman and I are old friends. He and I used to butt heads over the silliest of reasons. One time we even fought over who opened the peanut butter!" Garp erupted in laughter. "Good times.. So how is the old coot?" "He's doing fine. He allowed me to be here. I'm glad he did.. So sir, if you don't mind me asking, where are we going?" "We're going to the other side of the island. That's where we will start your training." Drew nodded. "Yes sir... Do you think I'll be as strong as you one day?" "Hopefully you'll be stronger. Don't limit yourself to one person. You should believe that you'll be the strongest. The sky is the limit! The meat at the table is yours!" "Meat?" "I can't really think when I'm hungry." Category:TrueKing3000 Category:One Piece 2nd Generation Category:Black Bird of The Marines Arc Category:Chapters Category:Stories